


Must Be Dreaming

by grimsama



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knife Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, The Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsama/pseuds/grimsama
Summary: Taking some inspiration from your obsession with the popular game The Sims, Freddy has a little fun in your dreams.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad, been there for a while and idk why I never thought to upload it here as well. Anyway if you've played The Sims I hope you can spot the references I made lmao, enjoy!

The grueling, stressful school year was enough to make most students do anything for just a little break; sleep was more valuable than gold. You knew this first hand, and yet when spring break finally rolled around you favored cheap entertainment over some good shuteye. Two days into vacation and you were well into a binge of The Sims, feeding countless hours of your time into the game. At least you were home alone, no one to judge you.

You sat in your bedroom, the only light coming from the bright laptop screen that you were hunched over. On the screen was a hectic scene; a family of eight Sims were moving around the virtual house, each one of them occupied with your directions. You absentmindedly rubbed your temples and squinted, feeling your eyes dry up from exhaustion. But you couldn't quit yet, oh no, you were trying to drown one of them and he was being _very_ stubborn. You insistently directed him back to the pool with your cursor - the hand of god - and deleted the ladder.

A quick glance at the clock nudged you to your senses, however. One in the morning was a bit much, especially since you pulled an all-nighter last night. That and the screen's blue light was starting to give you a headache. With a sigh you paused the game and opened the save menu, when you noticed a ninth Sim on screen. He appeared to be an NPC standing at the front door, his red and green striped sweater making him hard to miss. Something also looked weird about his skin, like maybe the textures loaded wrong. Curious, you unpaused to see what he would do. One of your Sims came downstairs and opened the door for him, and you watched in confusion as their mood bar bottomed out. The NPC walked right inside, said something in that strange Sim language, and the room burst into flames. You were so shocked you laughed, having never seen a scenario like this before. The remaining seven family members ran around like chickens without heads while their house burned down and the strange new character chased them.

"Wack," you muttered nonchalantly, saving and exiting the game before snapping your laptop shut. You didn't even bother to let your sore eyes adjust to the sudden darkness before you tossed your pants off and flopped onto your bed, finally embracing the inevitable. It engulfed you immediately and your tired mind slipped into a deep sleep.

It seemed as though only seconds of sweet relief passed before you were retched awake by the doorbell. At first you thought maybe you were hearing things, instinct telling you to go back to sleep, but less than a minute later it chimed again. You furrowed your brow as you wondered just who on earth would be here at such an ungodly hour. Judging by the number of horror movies you'd consumed, all fingers pointed to bad news. Serial killer, psychopath, monster. Despite all this, though, you found yourself getting out of bed and walking towards the stairs. Your mind frantically screamed no, having no recollection of telling the rest of you to get up and start walking, but your body ignored you. It was like it had a mind of its own, or even worse, like you were being controlled.

In your head you pleaded to turn around and go back upstairs, but whatever had a hold of you canceled every other action and forced you to the front door. Your heart raced as you approached it, unable to see into the pitch darkness outside. _Okay, see? No one is outside. Can I have control back now?_ You thought.

The silent, horrifying answer was a simple no. Your hand reached out and flicked on the outside light, illuminating the front step and the visitor. There at the other side of the door stood a man who looked more like some kind of demon or monster. Every inch of his skin was scarred and burnt beyond healing. His dark boots and pants were tattered, as well as his red and green sweater and his dirty brown hat. Something about him struck you as familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

Either way, this whole situation was full of nope, and you pleaded with the unknown force controlling you to not open the door, but it ignored you. You opened the door for this terrifying stranger and he took a step towards you. His eyes seemed to glow as they peered down at your form.

"Uh... c-can I help you?" you asked with a trembling voice.

"Hey there sweet stuff," he said, his voice deep and gravelly. "Looks like you've been skipping out on your slumber." He stepped inside and brushed past you. As he did so you noticed the glove on his right hand that was adorned with shimmering knives on the fingers. They scraped and tapped at his leg as he turned, his eyes scanning you. "That can't be good for you," he added sarcastically.

"W-who are you?"

His mouth curled into a sickening grin. "Fred Krueger. Call me Freddy, dollface. Don't bother introducing yourself, I already know your name, (y/n)."

Your breath hitched in your throat at the way he said your name. His tone was predatory, and by the looks of things you were his prey. "How do you know who I am?"

"You get to know a lot when you're the master of dreams."

Suddenly you realized why he looked familiar. The NPC that came into your Sims' house and started the fire looked just like him. And since you fell asleep right after that... "Oh, I see what's going on," you said with a cautious smirk. "I play my game for hours, something weird happens, and when I go to bed I wake up being controlled just like a Sim. And here you are, that new guy. I must be dreaming," you snickered.

"Maybe," he answered, holding up a bladed finger. "But life could be a dream, sweetheart." With a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut behind you and your chest tightened. "Don't forget who's in control."

You were suddenly jolted across the floor towards him and he roughly clutched your chin with his unarmed hand, tilting it either way and examining you like a piece of meat. He trailed one of his knives from your shoulder up towards your face, which was now growing flushed as you shook in his grip.

In one clean strike he swiped the blades across your arm, leaving four scratches and ruining your shirt sleeve. They weren't deep, more like cat scratches, but they stung like a bitch and you drew in a hissing breath.

"Still think you're dreaming, (y/n)?" he growled.

"What the hell is going on?" you whimpered. "What do you want from me?"

He let go of you and took a step back. "I want to have some fun, that's all," he sneered. As he gazed down at you, his eyes darkening with evil intent, you felt that same sensation overcome you as before; like something broke the connection between your brain and your body and was using you as a puppet.

Freddy grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him, his claws piercing your skin once more and letting a little blood trickle out. You gasped in pain, unable to get away from him. "That's just the tip of the iceberg, babe," he purred in that unearthly voice of his.

All at once you felt your fear begin to subside, replaced by an odd attraction to this monster. The features that once repulsed you now became turn-ons in the darkest of ways. His gaze was heavy with lust as his striking eyes scanned your body, sparking an unexpected flame of desire in you. "Well if you're the iceberg, then I wanna be the Titanic," you replied with a sultry tone, shocking yourself. _Where the hell did that come from?!_

"Ooh, feeling flirty, are we?" His other arm made its way around your waist, holding you firmly against him.

"I'm feeling a little more than flirty, Freddy." _What am I doing?!_ Despite your sudden lack of inhibition, you couldn't help but find some truth in that statement. Whether you were entertaining the idea or not, you liked what he was doing.

He pulled you into an amorous hug, trailing his gloved hand down your back and giving your soft rear a firm squeeze. You squeaked as the points of the blades poked you. Freddy chuckled malevolently now that he felt you slip into his control. One last shred of doubt poked into mind as he caressed your cheek, but you quickly dismissed it and returned the embrace. Whatever was controlling you, you were now totally okay with it.

You tilted your head up to him and gave him a shy kiss on the marred skin of his cheek. You weren't sure what to expect, but the subtle taste it left on your tingling lips made you crave him. _All_ of him.

Your tactic worked, he responded by turning your back to the wall and pressing you up against it, making you to feel the hardening package in his pants as he ground into you. Then he kissed you with such possessiveness and lust that erotic heat pooled in the pit of your stomach. You wrapped your legs around his hips and he supported you easily, grunting into the kiss as you dragged your fingers down his back.

Your heart was racing - though this time for a different reason - and your face was flushed. He pulled back from the kiss and gazed at you again like a hungry predator. He had the lure of a bad boy, but so much more evil. All you needed was one last push from alluring to extremely irresistible. He moved his knives to your back to hold you as he went in to nip your neck, so you leaned into his hand. In pinning yourself against his hand and the wall, the blades broke skin. He dragged them out from behind you, leaving deeper scratches than before along your back. You moaned into his ear in both pain and arousal, showing him how much you needed him.

Freddy looked down at you and groaned. "Let's WooHoo, bitch."

He turned you away from the wall and shoved you down to the floor. You braced yourself to hit the hardwood with a heavy thud, but the world around you melted and molded into a different shape, taking the familiar form of your bedroom. Instead you landed comfortably on your bed, Freddy looming over you. You eagerly slipped your shirt up and over your head, leaving you in just your bra and panties. He leaned down and attacked your neck, roughly kissing and biting it until you cried out.

While he left his marks of ownership on your neck and chest, he trailed his claws up and down your body. Shivers rippled down your spine as the cold tips grazed your bare legs and sides. He slipped one blade under your bra and sliced it open right between your breasts, letting the cups fall to the side as he wasted no time in devouring them. His tongue flicked and teased your nipples and you could feel the slickness between your legs growing.

Soft mewls escaped your mouth as he rolled your other pert bud between his fingers. You squirmed underneath him and rubbed your legs together in an attempt to please yourself, but Freddy caught on immediately.

"Impatient little slut aren't you," he growled, his hot breath against your skin making your blood rush.

"Please... I need it," you murmured.

He cocked an eyebrow and lifted your hands above your head, trapping both your wrists under one strong hand. His other hand, the gloved one, teased its way down your stomach to the apex of your legs where he wiggled the blunt back edge of a blade against your clothed slit. "And what exactly is that?"

You whimpered at his touch and turned your head to the side, too shy to answer.

He slid the knife underneath your panties and pulled them away from you, hesitating. "Say it," he commanded, the power in his voice resonating in your core.

"I... I need you... please, fuck me Freddy!"

A devilish smile spread across his lips as his sliced right through your underwear, pulling the shreds out from under you and tossing them aside. With both hands on your thighs to hold them apart, he leaned down and slowly licked all the way up your folds. He immediately noticed how wet you already were, and you let a moan slip out of your mouth while his tongue teased and circled your clit, making you arch your back in pleasure. God how you wanted him inside you.

Freddy pulled away however, almost as if he read your mind. You whined at the lack of stimulation and gazed at him as he sat up. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered, lust dripping from his voice.

You obediently did as you were told, rolling onto your stomach and raising your butt into the air for him as you heard him unzip his pants and slide them down. "Good girl," he muttered, raking his claws down your bare back. The four gashes from moments ago had mostly clotted by now, and he admired his handiwork for a second.

Your breath hitched at the sensation of his hot, throbbing cock pressing into your folds and finding your entrance. In one rough, unforgiving motion he shoved himself into you, your wet walls stretching. You gasped and took the sheets in a white-knuckled grip while he wasted no time in building up a steady rhythm. After you adjusted to his hard, hungry fucking, every thrust shot pleasure through you. The feeling of his shaft sliding quickly in and out of you, his hips ramming into yours, and his cold knives as they roamed and stroked your frame sent you into pure ecstasy. You arched your back and moaned shamelessly with every hit, head dropping to the mattress.

With a proud smack Freddy spanked your ass, leaving behind yet another mark and forcing a shriek from your lips. Both hands tightly held your hips as he picked up the pace, his thrusts getting frantic and the knot in your stomach getting tighter.

"I wanna hear you scream," he grunted, reaching under you and furiously rubbing your clit.

The extra stimulation sent you through the roof and you could feel yourself almost tip over the edge. "Oh Freddy," you whimpered, bucking your hips against him.

" _Louder_ ," he growled, and you could hear in his ragged breath that he, too, was getting close. He didn't stop pleasing your sensitive bud as he kicked it up a notch, pounding balls deep into you and grabbing your waist so hard with his other hand that the knives were dangerously close to piercing your skin.

You cursed and moaned his name with practically every other thrust, moans spilling from your mouth like boiling water bubbling over a pot. In turn his own quiet grunts grew louder, which only turned you on more. His deep, almost demonic voice drifted into your ears like a hypnotizing tune.

The knot in your stomach couldn't get any tighter as your moans quickly escalated to lusty, incomprehensible screams. Honestly you could have climaxed ages ago, but you were enjoying it so much you tried as hard as you could to hold out. Of course it was obvious to Freddy how close you were; the way you were reduced to a disheveled, horny mess before him, _because_ of him, made him want to fuck you all night.

Smirking, he leaned over and purred in your ear, "Cum for me, (y/n)."

He barely had to say the word and all the pent up pleasure in your core exploded. Your mouth strained open in that perfect "O", but no sound could escape as you felt the intense rush. Almost immediately afterward Freddy growled and followed suit with his own hot, sticky release. He slammed you back onto him as his cock twitched and filled you to the brim with his warmth. You finally choked out a long, trembling sigh as the wave of pleasure passed and you felt him shudder behind you. When at last he slowly pulled out you collapsed onto the bed, a thin web of your mixed juices still connecting his cock to you pussy.

He leaned over you on his hands and knees, planting kisses from your shoulder to your neck. You turned your head and pressed your lips to his, loving his taste as your tongues lazily collided. At last the two of you parted and you rolled underneath him to face him.

"Fuck that was good," you sighed. "When can we do that again?"

He laughed and traced your jawline with his claws. "Soon, doll, I'll be around. But now, it's time to wake up."

Your eyes fluttered open to see your dark room illuminated by the computer screen. Freddy's words still echoing in your head, you looked around and realized you had fallen asleep on the keyboard, The Sims still running. Nothing had changed except the one you were trying to drown had finally kicked the bucket, and your clock read 3:30 am. Confused, you thought it was some weird dream, maybe induced by lack of sleep and too much time playing games, but then you noticed your shredded sleeve and the stinging pain that shot across your back. You gingerly felt the scratches, which were definitely still fresh, and noticed something else: your panties were _definitely_ soaked.

With a sly grin you ran your fingers through your hair and closed your laptop, crawling into bed with thoughts of Freddy occupying your mind. If only life was a dream.


End file.
